I Just Can't Wait to Be King
"I Just Can't Wait to Be King" is a song written by Elton John (music) and Tim Rice (lyrics) for the Warner Bros. and Paramount Pictures animated feature film The Lion King (1994). The song is performed by American actor and singer Jason Weaver as Simba, with English actor Rowan Atkinson and American actress Laura Williams providing supporting vocals in their roles as Zazu and Nala. The song was featured in the 2019 film adaptation, performed by JD McCrary, Shahadi Wright Joseph, and John Oliver. Analysis The song is about the naive desire to do whatever you want once you assume a form of power, or reach the age of majority. However, often when you achieve your goals, you don't acquire freedom in the way your teenage mind imagined it. With great power comes great responsibility. The song is "An ode to youthful arrogance, invincibility and above all, impatience". Critical reception The New York Times Theater Reviews 1997-1998 described the song as "conventionally comic and upbeat". The New York Times Film Reviews 1993-1994 deemed the "derivativeness" of the "cute, lilting...safe" pop song "irritating", and described it as sounding "as if Michael Jackson were singing "Under the Sea". At a Hayes Centre summer youth camp, the song was "the favourite song for our kids". Lakeland Ledger '' described it as a "dazzling Busby Berkeley-style dancefest" with a "Rockettes kickline". ''The Cavalier Daily called it a "festive number", and reminiscent of songs from The Little Mermaid. It has been described as "strutting ", "bouncy ", "grand ", and a “hubris-filled fantasy song”. The song was ranked the 5th song from The Lion King out of 6, describing it as "catchy", "irritating", and "a little too close to 'River of Dreams'". BoingBoing listed it as the 11th best Disney I Want song; it is ranked so low due to not being very "thematically rich". News.com deemed it the underdog song of The Lion King, adding "this showstopper about the future didn’t get the accolades its brethren received." The Cavalier Daily deemed the Elton John reworking "uneventful and boring". Certifications Context In film "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" is a large contrast from the film's non-musical segments, as emphasized by the number's usage of lively colors and sounds. The song is performed near the beginning of the film by a young Simba and Nala as to enunciate Simba's desires to become King. It is a prelude to Simba's lost innocence, being tricked into thinking he killed his father, his leaving Pride Rock, and attempt to forget his past. In musical The song appears in the Broadway show and is performed by Scott Irby-Ranniar, Kajuana Shuford, and Geoff Hoyle on the 1997 Original Cast Recording. In the Spanish language version of The Lion King, "I Just Can't Wait to be King" was performed by Mexican singer and entertainer Kalimba. Elton John himself also recorded his own version of the song for the film's soundtrack. In D2V sequel It also appears in DisneyToon's 2004 direct-to-video followup The Lion King 1½. Timon and Pumbaa are disturbed by some noise from outside of their home, which is actually Simba, Nala, and the animals singing this musical number. Timon is angry and hits the leg of an elephant supporting the tower of animals. The elephant jumps in surprise and causes the tower to collapse, explaining why it collapses in the original film. Timon and Pumbaa's home is ruined by this event. Cover versions * Performed live by the ska/funk band Suburban Legends, most often when performing at Disneyland's Tomorrowland Terrace, but occasionally while on tour as well. Vincent Walker sings the part of Simba, while Brian Klemm sings the part of Zazu. The song appears on their 2012 album, Day Job. * Pop star Aaron Carter remixed the song on Disneymania. * Allstar Weekend remade the song for DisneyMania 7. * The Brazilian musical group “Exaltasamba” recorded a Portuguese version of “I Just Can’t Wait to Be King” (O que eu quero mais é ser rei, roughly translated as “What I want most is to be king”) in a samba style to the CD Disney Adventures in Samba. * Brian Wilson covered the song for his album In the Key of Disney. References External links * (on Disney's official channel) Category:Songs about royalty Category:1994 songs Category:Songs from The Lion King Category:Elton John songs Category:Songs with lyrics by Tim Rice Category:Songs with music by Elton John Category:Song recordings produced by Mark Mancina Category:Laura Williams songs Category:Jason Weaver songs Category:Song recordings produced by Stephen Lipson Category:Song recordings produced by Pharrell Williams Category:Geoff Hoyle songs Category:Rowan Atkinson songs Category:Scott Irby-Ranniar songs